Craft Day
by Yobster29
Summary: It's Craft Day in Iruka-sensei's class, and love, chaos, and mayhem are in the air. Come and read a story of romance, sillyness, and most importantly fluff! Rated G and the pairings are Sasunaru, KakaIru, SakuLee, and NejiTen. Please enjoy


Yay, a cute fluffy one-shot! I am so overdue for one of these. Enjoy!

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, KakaIru, NejiTen, SakuLee

**Warnings:** Umm…Don't attempt to swallow a magnet like Kakashi. He's a pro ninja and he can just do stuff like that. But other than that, I think everything is pretty Rated-G!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and the little romance scenes were inspired by Pon and Zi, whom I love deeply but do not own. Enjoy!

Oh. P.S.- This is past time so little Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura and all them in Iruka's class. And let's just pretend Lee, Tenten, and Neji are in this class too, kay?

**Craft Day**

Well, if you read the title then you pretty much have the opening sentence to this story. It was Craft Day at the Academy. Do you want to know what Craft Day is? I'll tell you. It's a Day of Crafts. At the Academy… the one for Ninja. In Konoha.

Yes.

And today, Iruka-sensei is about ready to rip his very well groomed ponytail off his head. The kids were too much for him to handle. They loved Craft Day so much that it was like as soon as someone saw "Craft Day" written on the board and screamed it at the top of their lungs the whole class started shitting comets out of their asses that propelled them at speeds not even Gai could rival.

Where did the ass-comets propel them? To the cabinet with all the construction paper and to the desk with all the markers and glue and to the windowsill where foam and magnets were set up nicely. And they went to all these places at once.

One time. No clones. Three places.

And these kids were not letting up on poor Iruka-sensei one bit. Naruto was already throwing the magnets at Sasuke who was already glaring at Neji who was so suspiciously quietly staring at a little brunette girl that Iruka was starting to worry about Tenten's safety.

The rest of the class wasn't even here and sensei was starting to regret not taking the jounin exams. Then he could have been safely on his way to enemy territory preparing for an attempt at recapturing the village's sacred scrolls.

Instead, where is he? Teaching. Which he "loves". Yeah, right.

"Sensei! Someone is at the door. Staring at you. I think so anyway. I can't see his other eye, but that one is definitely staring at you."

Iruka sighed. "Thank you, Naruto."

He turned to the door and saw Kakashi Hatake standing there, indeed staring at him.

"The Hokage told me to help you with Craft Day." Kakashi stated before walking into the classroom and looking at the four students sitting around the room. "They don't look very threatening."

Iruka scoffed and nodded. He knew what happened when the comets started shooting.

It took a few minutes but eventually the whole class arrived. And once Kiba got to his seat next to Naruto, they started a magnet throwing war that even had Kakashi worried. Although he was mostly worried because one of the magnets landed in his stomach somehow.

Yeah, it was baffling to everyone he told the story later. Even Gai. (Who, by the way, was very pissed about the baffling ness of the magnet-in-Kakashi's-stomach. Just, if you were wondering…)

"Okay, everyone. It is time to start Craft Day! Everyone sit your seats, just for introduction. Yes, Shikamaru, that means no sleeping. Just pay attention for, like, three seconds." Kakashi was surprised as all the students sat and actually listened.

He was less surprised that it was literally for three seconds. Then they started zooming about the room. He could have sworn he saw a light beam or two following some of them.

There was one student, however, who was taking his time with his craft. Neji was carefully folding a piece of red construction paper and he was the one Kakashi chose to watch. Iruka was stuck trying to stop Chouji from eating Kiba for calling him fat.

What? Watching one student was technically helping out. Don't judge.

Once Neji was finished with his origami, Kakashi recognized the shape of a heart. There was a small lever on the back so when it was squeezed it looked like the heart was being pumped. No way would someone put all that time into such a romantic piece of art for themselves. He was going to give it to someone.

But who?

The ninja's question was answered when Neji got up and walked to the front of the room where Tenten was sitting. Neji took a deep breath then gently placed the heart on Tenten's desk.

"Please don't break this." He said. Tenten picked up the heart and pumped it a few times before nodding and smiling at Neji. He smiled back.

And Kakashi's heart grew three times that day.

He decided to look after more than one student. Mostly because his one student was finished with his project for the day and was now sitting contently next to Tenten.

So Kakashi moved on to settle a dispute between two girls in the class, Sakura and Ino. They were fighting over one Sasuke Uchiha who was sitting with his chin in his hands and no craft in front of him.

"No way, Ino-pig! He loves me way more!"

"You wish, forehead." Sakura went in for the kill with her safety scissors in hand, but Kakashi was faster. He picked her up with one arm and put her on the other side of the room.

"Now, if you don't stay here I'll just tie you up next time." He said, and then walked off the help Iruka some more. Sakura pouted and crossed her arms. She sat down and stared at her desk.

Stupid Ino was still up there next to Sasuke. It wasn't fair.

"Um, excuse me, Sakura?" The rosette looked up at Rock Lee. She knew him even if they didn't talk very much. It wasn't that she didn't like him, he was all right. He just had those eyebrows…

"Yeah?"

"Um," He sniffed and pulled out a sopping wet piece of paper. "I drew this picture of flowers for you but then I spilled paint all over it. I'm sorry, I don't seem to have time to make another."

Sakura accepted the picture from him anyway and she even leaned up to place a kiss on Lee's cheek. He blushed redder than Neji's construction paper.

"Just don't tell anyone." Sakura said. Lee nodded and walked – dazed- to his seat.

"Naruto! Sasuke! You two have clean up duty!" Iruka yelled as he tried to get Naruto away from Sasuke, who was strangling him. Kakashi ran over and pulled Sasuke off the blonde, silently admiring the boy's strength. "Everyone else is dismissed."

No one hesitated because everyone knows that when Iruka-sensei is angry you run like the wind. Kakashi and Iruka left the room. Don't worry; they didn't go so far they couldn't jump in to stop Sasuke from killing Naruto again. But they did leave the boys alone to clean up.

Sasuke got busy with the stuff on the desks while Naruto started cleaning the floor. He stopped halfway threw, though, and looked over at his friend.

After a few minutes, Sasuke had enough. "Stop staring at me… idiot."

That snapped Naruto out of his funk and he continued cleaning up. Eventually, Sasuke got over to the blonde's desk and saw the drawing sitting there.

The head kind of looked like Sasuke's but the rest of the body was deformed and had a slimy look to it. At the bottom of the picture it said, "Even if you were horrifically disfigured in a freak accident and looked like this, I'd still love you."

Sasuke laughed at the sentence and looked over to Naruto who was finished with the floor and working on the windows. The Uchiha folded up the piece of paper and pocketed it.

When the classroom was clean, Sasuke and Naruto walked home hand in hand.

Iruka walked to his desk and flopped down in the chair. This day wasn't _as_ bad as usual, but it still sucked. It was then he felt someone staring at him again. He looked up to see Kakashi sitting on a desk and "reading" – with his eye on Iruka.

"Oh, sorry. Do I have to pay you something?" Iruka asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"No, this was the Hokage's way of thanking you for your work training the young minds of our future protectors." Kakashi smiled.

"Hmph. Tell him to just make you my permanent assistant then. If you think today was bad you should see them on Halloween."

"Umm, no thanks." Iruka shrugged and stood up.

"You can't blame me for trying." Kakashi stood up and they shook hands. Iruka stopped, still with the taller man's hand in his. "I still feel bad for not paying you, though."

Kakashi smirked. Even if Iruka couldn't see it. It was still there.

"You could give me a hug." Iruka didn't have a second before Kakashi tightened his grip on his hand and pulled Iruka to him. Then, when Iruka was hugging him back, Kakashi started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Iruka asked, thinking that he had been tricked or something. Kakashi shook his head and hugged Iruka tighter.

"Did you swallow a magnet too? I feel like I can't pull away."

Iruka started laughing too. And they decided that Craft Day was their new favorite day of the year.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Yay, fluffy!! :D I'm happy about t his one. Please review for me! Thank you!

Yobster


End file.
